


Persona 3 WereMina AU: Title Pending

by AppleFox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Persona 3 AU, ikutsuki dont exist cause heck that guy, like not the same as the game in most ways, no velvet room, sorry im a sucker for monster boys, super diverging au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleFox/pseuds/AppleFox
Summary: A mistake and a searing explosion set the clock in motion- awakened something that should have stayed asleep, and twisted those it came in contact with. Though he wouldn’t remember it- in fact he can’t recall anything but Mothers’ calming words…





	1. Welcome to Iwatodai

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Names Apple- this is a fic I've been working on in my spare time for a month now and after finishing 3 chapters I thought it might be time to post it somewhere. Now I'm no writer and I'm not confident at all in my writing so I'd like criticism to be left to a minimum- I'd just like to write my story and put it up somewhere. But if you'd be willing to help or are interested in it feel free to contact me on tumblr!
> 
> really rough outline on AU can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1f36pM66vVWz2ZfrbSh9iDAKOvcyESLB0Y7rq-HWjyZE/edit?usp=sharing

Hamuko hummed as music blared in her ears- despite her current situation with home life she seemed rather happy and care free, swinging her legs as they dangled from the seat. in all honesty she was just happy to be off the train- moving vehicles always upset her stomach… But now all she had to do was wait. She was supposed to be meeting someone here after all.

‘Take your headphones off.’

She thought to herself, opting only to take out one- waiting would be extremely boring without music after all.

‘Do you even know what this person looks like?’

‘No- I haven’t met them before- you should know this- you’re me.’

Hamuko chuckled at her last thought- humoring herself was something she did quite often. But as the humor wore off she was still left waiting- with a sigh she looked at the small piece of paper she had tucked away in her coat pocket.

“Mitsuru Kirijo.” Sounded important- probably cause Kirijo was a pretty big group. They seemed to be all over the place and especially in Iwatodai. Hamuko hummed, deep in thought as she wondered what on earth this person would look like.

“Excuse me- You wouldn’t happen to be Hamuko Arisato would you?” The voice was mature sounding, even though Hamuko was told she was meeting someone only a year older than her- she immediately panicked and fumbled with her headphones as she tried to take them off. “Ah-y-yeah! Yeah that’s me!” She said- taking a good look over whoever greeted her.

Her looks were something else- you could tell she was young but she had an eir of maturity around her, and bright red hair that curled as it fell. She wore some kind of coat but it was obvious she was still dressed for school underneath it (the shoes and socks gave it away)

 

“Are you…”

“Mitsuru Kirijo- It’s nice to finally meet you.” She stuck out her hand, obviously expecting a formal handshake. ‘Don’t biff this Ham- you got this-’ though she shook Mitsuru’s hand without incident, her mind was running at hyper speed- the last thing she wanted to do was look like a fool in front of the person who had basically helped her pay to move all the way out here. “Oh uh- you too!” Hamuko finally responded.

Mitsuru let out a small chuckle before heading back into ‘professional’ mode. “Now I know we went over things briefly on the phone but just in case-” The red head beckoned her to follow- despite how professional she could be, it only just dawned on her that this was a conversation they should have in the privacy of the limo. Walking through the halls and down to the road was quite easy- even with Hamuko’s heavy bags. She was awed by the limo and the service- people taking her bags? People opening doors for her? Was this actually real? She thought for a moment before tuning back into the world around her- Mitsuru sitting across from her in the back.

“Sorry for the wait- I should have waited to get in privacy before beginning to discuss such important details.” She looked downcast- Hamuko opened her mouth to reassure her that everything was fine- but before she could the red head continued. “As you know we’ve asked for your cooperation help in SEES in exchange for a place to stay while you go to school here. Everyone you will be rooming with has the same power or problem that you do.”

Hamuko bit her lip at the mention of a ‘problem’ she shouldn’t have been surprised by its mention- it was the whole reason she was here, but it being referred to as a problem brought up memories that left a bad taste in her mouth. “Our goal is to figure what it is- but my goal- THE goal is to have your regular life stay undisturbed- for the most part anyways.” Mitsuru pulled out a piece of paper- looking over the signature one last time. It was hard to find people who experienced it- and even harder to get others on board to fight something so alien, she was grateful to anyone who was willing to, but deep down felt guilty about making them clean up a mess they didn’t make.There was a flash of pain thinking about how this all started before she quickly composed herself and continued on. “We will provide weapons and equipment needed as well as training-” Just as she was finishing up- the driver came over the speaker. “Mitsuru, the Dark Hour is approaching, the car may jolt a little but we should be fine.”

She pressed down a button and quickly thanked the man on the other end. “-and your safety.” Mitsuru finally finished. Hamuko sort of chuckled and scratched her head nervously. “Man you really got this down-”

“Not really.” Mitsuru replied- loosening up a little, even as that time approached.”It never gets any easier to explain- in fact I tend to avoid it and focus on the other aspects of the agreement.”

Hamuko shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that-I’m used to just- pretending it doesn’t happen-” She scratched at her arm- a habit she did when uncomfortable, and the Dark Hour was an odd subject to talk about- even after the ten years she had been experiencing it. The senior high schooler nodded in agreement.

The Limo lurched forward, Mitsuru seemed undisturbed but Hamuko almost launched from the seat- the only reason she didn’t being her death grip on the seat. “Are you OK?” Mitsuru asked the junior. “I’m fine! Nothing broken- just wasn’t expecting it.” She laughed it off, before realizing her mp3 had stopped working- but despite the sudden stop the car had started again and was driving perfectly. “No way…”

“The Kirijo group has been working on devices that could function during the Dark Hour for some time.” Mitsuru stated matter of factly- seemingly proud of the achievement. “The dorm shall be filled with products that work during it too- though those are mostly lights.” She finished.

The first thing that came to Hamuko’s mind at the mention of such things was the possibility of a working mp3 player- she would kill if she could listen to some tunes during this dreary hour. But that would be rude- to ask something like that right after meeting someone… Music would have to wait till a better time.

The casual chatter went on until the limo finally came to a stop- and the doors were pulled open for her and Mitsuru. The Clerk seemingly unaffected by the time too. The senior thanked him before beckoning the other girl over. The building was smaller than she thought it would be- in terms of height, there was probably about four floors high- having never seen a dorm before she didn’t know if this was normal or not. “It looks nice!” Was all she managed to say- in all honesty the look of the Dark hour and the blood dripping from the walls and piling up in puddles on the sidewalk was a sight she hated and could never get used to- but she didn’t want to seem rude.

“It looks a lot less… horror movie esque during regular hours- I can assure you.”Was that Mitsuru’s attempt at a joke? “I’d be concerned if it did.” Hamuko replied in a snarky manor, but all she received was a quick grin before opening the door.

There was indeed lights on, though only the main light in the lounge seemed to be working, there were desk lamps and small lights lighting up the rest of the floor. It almost felt safe- even during the Dark hour. There were two boys sitting on the couch, one with white hair fiddling with a boxing glove, and the other black haired one was clearly passed out, mouth and arms sprawled wide over the back of the couch as he snored very loudly. She raised an eyebrow- before being quickly interrupted by the driver once more- handing her luggage over and then finally driving off. 

“Nice to see you back.” The white haired boy said, though he glanced in Hamuko’s direction he was obviously addressing Mitsuru. “Thank you- I’d like to introduce the new member but, where is Yukari?”

“She went to her room- said she was tired.” The athletic boy responded- the black haired boy continued to snore. “... Ah…” Mitsuru seemed disappointed- maybe even a bit puzzled. “Well I’d rather not wake her up if she’s gone to her room to head in for the night- on the other hand-” She took long strides to reach the coffee table in the middle of the lounge- Hamuko- not really sure what else to do followed her, and ended up sitting on the couch on the other side- right before Mitsuru sat down in the chair between the two couches- making her look like the leader. “Since you’re down here I’ll-” The boys snores became louder- Mitsuru seemed less than impressed as she glared at him. The other boy picked up on it- immediately punching the other in the shoulder to wake him up. He jolted upward- “Ow-! Akihiko what the hell-!” He began- before realizing it wasn’t just them in the lounge anymore. “Oh- uh-M-Mitsuru uh-”

“I see you were enjoying your little nap instead of guarding the dorm like I asked” Mitsuru spoke, though calm, there was something threatening about her tone- Hamuko couldn’t help but shiver. “It’s-I-uh-”

“Give it up, no use making excuses- you fell asleep- enough said.” The boy presumably named Akihiko spoke. “Bro! You’re supposed to back me up here!”

“If you’re dozing off so frequently I’ll have to set a curfew for you Mochizuki- I wouldn’t want you failing in school now-”

“No! I Swear I didn’t mean to- I don’t need a curfew I’m fine!” The boy the double cowlicks pleaded- Hamuko couldn’t help but chuckle, and then feel incredibly flustered when all three sets of eyes landed on her. “Ah…”

“Regardless, I’d like to introduce our newest member- Hamuko Arisato, second year at Gekkoukan starting tomorrow. And Hamuko, these two are-” Mitsuru didn’t have time to finish before the black haired boy was over by Hamuko’s side, flirting like he was known to do in school. “Ah, the world is unfair, to choose a beautiful maiden for such a daunting task- but worry not! I, Ryoji Mochizuki shall protect-”

“Give it a rest already.” Akihiko interrupted, pulling him back as Ryoji whined- Hamuko just sat there- dumbfounded while Mitsuru wore a stern expression. Being interrupted for the third time made the young group president as annoyed as she could be. Akihiko seemed oblivious to it, and after sitting down a still whining Ryoji added in his own name with a quick “Akihiko Sanada, I box.” Before continuing to fiddle with said boxing glove. 

Hamuko wore a smile, “Well um- thanks for having me! Or letting me stay here-” She scratched her arm- they were all so nice but she felt almost if she had intruded in on something. (which is ridiculous- they were doing nothing- one was napping even) Mitsuru seemed to pick up on that nervousness- taking the conversation into her own hands. “Ryoji and Takeba- who you will meet tomorrow- are in the same grade as you. Akihiko is a senior much like myself.”

“Let’s hope we’re in the same class, ey Hamu?” Ryoji spoke out of nowhere, by the way the other two looked at him this seemed like a normal occurrence… Great. “Uh- yeah thanks- I think I’m gonna head to bed then-”

“Let me show you to your room then-” Mitsuru stood up- she also seemed eager to leave Ryoji by himself. Poor boy wore a face of defeat being totally ignored by the new girl in the dorm and getting the stink eye from Mitsuru. Before Hamuko could even grab her luggage, Mitsuru had the bigger of the two grasped firmly- pulling it along to the stairs. Hamuko, flustered, grabbed the smaller one and followed her senior up the stair case.

They reached the third floor, Hamuko slightly winded and Mitsuru unaffected. “Man- I gotta start exercising more…” She said to break the silence, wiping away sweat as she did. “Oh? If you need I could set you up with a private trainer and-”

“N-no! I’m fine! I’ll get used to it!” Dodged a bullet on that one. Mitsuru nodded her head- but seemed a little disappointed Hamuko didn’t take the offer. She then started down the hall- Hamuko following behind her like a lost puppy. “So like…” Hamuko started- one thing she always hated was silence, though Mitsuru seemed quite content with or without. “Is he always like that?”

“By he you mean?”

“Oh! Uh-Ree… Uh.” She was so bad with names, she cursed herself trying to remember the name she had heard all of five seconds ago. “... Ryuji?”

“Ryoji-”

“Ryoji! Is he always-”

“Pretty much, yes.” Mitsuru sighed. “He tried the same trick on me you know- thought he’d know better by now.” Mitsuru chuckled. “Other than that he’s a pretty good kid I’d say- he cares a lot for people- he’s just a little… Forward with woman…” The red head sighed, by now the two had reached the end of the hallway- there was one door left.

“This is the room we have your belongings in, we can change it later on if you want.” She reached into her coat pocket- she still hadn’t taken it off. “Nah, it should be fine- thank you for helping me though!” Hamuko said with a smile, grabbing the larger bag from the senior as she unlocked the door with a key.

The door swung open slowly enough that the transfer student became impatient and opened it the rest of the way, Mitsuru entered in behind- placing the keys she had just used to unlock the door on the sink next to the door. “This is your room key, don’t worry if you lose it i have plenty of duplicates… That being said please keep a good eye on your key at all times.”

“You got it!” Hamuko responded, giving a little salute for the sole purpose of ‘it’s funny’. “Well then, I’ll leave you to sort out your own things-” and then the senior walked out, leaving Hamuko alone with her thoughts.

The room was basic, it had a TV, a bed, and one shelf beside the sink. Off to the side of the bed sat two boxes, labeled with her last name. She looked down cast staring at them- she didn’t really hold a lot of things dear to her, what was in there was mostly clothing and things like calendars, and desk lamps. She thought she might as well get them un packed before heading to bed- It wasn’t like she could given the Dark hour was still going on- she always found it hard to sleep during that time even though she would always feel exhausted after it. Thinking about it her eyes were drawn to the window- the moon that seemed ten times bigger during the hour stared back. “Not Full yet…” She said aloud “But soon-” Those things always attacked then- remembering first time it happened made her shiver.

 

‘Don’t think about that right now Ham, just unpack somethings then head to bed…’ The thought about her mother’s untimely death always haunted her when she was alone- and the countless times her dad wouldn’t believe her stories of ‘an hour normal people can’t experience.

She took out a lamp and placed it on the desk, one that actually worked during this time was already plugged in so she left hers plugged out. Mitsuru was kind as well as smart and observant- one way or another she had gotten in contact with Hamuko, it was the first time she actually felt like being able to experience this hour wasn’t some kind of punishment by god- though she’d never admit to those feelings.

After the first box was done the dreaded hour finally came to a close, Hamuko let out a long sigh out of both relief and exhaustion, the last thing in that box had been a stuffed dog, it was a little ratty given its age, but it was something that brought her comfort in hard times. She placed it on the bed, then layed there for a solid moment- just thinking about everything before finally slipping into her PJs and heading to bed.


	2. Pre School Scramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops forgot to actually post this- i dont have a set time for chapters but i have quite a few written out already haaa sorry for the wait! again there might be some spelling mistakes here and there- I dont have anyone checking for me (and it is just for fun so-)

Despite the early morning Hamuko had no problem rising from her bed, she was giddy and ready to start the new day at this brand new high end school. She briefly fantasized about gourmet meals served at the in school shop as she got into the school uniform that Mitsuru had hung on a hanger for her in the closet. Finishing the outfit she tied her hair back once more and walked out of her room… Just to rush back in to grab her shoulder bag and set of keys to her room and the dorm.

“Ok now that’s everything, pens and pencils in the bag, some paper, keys…” she listed, putting the keys in the small pouch in the front and finally heading out the door.

“Nice to see you up nice and early for your school day Hamuko.” Mitsuru greeted as Hamuko reached the bottom of the stairs, sitting in the same chair she was in last night- except now she had a cup of what Hamuko could only assume was coffee or some other hot drink, and a book. “No one else up?” The junior asked, Mitsuru shook her head. “Sanada is up, but went out for a morning jog, should be back in around ten minutes.” She took a sip. “Of course the others should really be up by now- not good to miss the train.”

“I-I could wake them up!” Hamuko chimed in- seemingly excited for the new school year and wanting to go as soon as possible. Mitsuru thought on it, taking another sip before answering. “I’ll have Akihiko wake up Mochizuki once he returns from his run, though you could wake up Yukari for me-you’d get to meet her, It’d be killing two birds with one stone.”

“No problem!”

“She’s two doors down from you, should be easy to find.” Mitsuru responded, then started reading her book once again.

 

She took a deep breath, having just bolted up the stairs a little too quickly. But she knocked- hoping-praying that this was the right room. “Hey are you up? Mitsuru wanted me to wake you up-” She heard grumbling from behind the door- a good sign. “Could I-”

The door was swung open and Hamuko was met with a less than enthusiastic brown haired girl. “I was getting ready- wait- who are you?” She spoke, looking over the new addition to the dorm. “I’m- Hamuko- I moved in last night, I’m actually just like- two rooms over from you.” She pointed to the door in the corner. “Oh- you must have come late then-”

“Dark hour.” Hamuko quickly responded, The girls facial expression changed to one of discomfort briefly before she responded. “... Sorry I- try to sleep through those, don’t really like thinking about it-” She breathed in. “So I bet Mitsuru already told you my name and everything didn’t she?”

Hamuko shrugged. “Just mentioned you really- Yukari right?” She asked, she couldn’t recall if her last name was mentioned, but Mitsuru’s use of her first name this morning was fresh in Hamuko’s head. “Mhm-” Yukari nodded. “Last name Takeba- you?”

“Hamuko Arisato!” She beamed. “Nice to see the girls have numbers over the guys for once huh?” Hamuko joked, to her relief Yukari laughed, Hamuko secretly prided herself on her comedy- but Mitsuru didn’t seem to laugh much at anything she tried- it was nice to know she still had it. (getting Mitsuru to laugh was now her secret goal)

“Year?” Yukari asked, there was nervousness there but more for the answer. She desperately wanted a girl in her grade- anyone she could talk to, Mitsuru wasn’t the most approachable person. Especially if it was girl talk.

“Second- I think Mitsuru said both me, you and Ryoji-” Hamuko stated, only for a long sigh from Yukari to interrupt her.“Ugh Ryoji…” Yukari’s hands slid down her face as she recalled the boy in question.

“He try to flirt with you too?” The auburn haired girl asked, sarcasm laced in her words as she recalled her own run in with him.

“He flirts with every girl he sees! SO annoying-!” Yukari added, though she sounded upset, she was grinning. Finally someone she could talk to- and that’s all she cared about right now. They continued chatting even while they were walking downstairs, the chatting only halted when the familiar red head walked up to them. “I see you two have gotten acquainted.” She said. Hamuko chimed back with a happy “Yeah!” But Yukari seemed a little uncomfortable now that the senior was talking, she let out a quiet and quick “Yeah.” Before moving to the kitchen to prepare something to eat- as to what, she didn’t really care.

Hamuko just looked at Mitsuru, who seemed unfazed and continued on. She went back to her usual seat, taking another sip of tea, while Hamuko was awkwardly left standing alone, practically absorbing the tension emanating from Yukari. The door was swung open as Akihiko finally returned from his run, taking deep breaths and long swigs of water from a (frankly oversized) jug of water. “Was nice out there, still a bit chilly but you can’t feel it once you get going.” He said through his breaths. “Do you run every morning?” Hamuko asked, as she saw him heading toward the kitchen for what she could only assume was some food. “Try to- sometimes too busy but yeah, why’d you ask?”

“Ah-um-”

“It’s good to see you back in a good mood, would you mind waking up our other member?” Mitsuru interrupted, Hamuko silently thanked her- she feared being dragged along on his next run. “Seriously? He’s still asleep?” He questioned, but didn’t really expect an answer as he headed up the stairs to do what he was asked.

“Now with that taken care of, I should start heading out-” Mitsuru downed the rest of her tea and shoved the book in her shoulder bag. “Try not to be late yourselves.” She said eyeing the both of them before leaving. Hamuko was left waving at the door.

“There goes miss important.” Yukari said- mixed emotions clear in her voice as she laughed dryly. “She’s student council president so she always heads to school a little early.” She added, as she took a bite out of one single piece of buttered toast. Which made Hamuko upset. “You can’t just eat that- you’re gonna be hungry like three hours from now!”

“Hey I- Wait that’s what your getting on me about?” Yukari was left dumbfounded, while Hamuko did hear the bitterness in her voice, she decided to let it be. “That’s not a suitable breakfast- where the heck do you guys keep the bacon-”  
“I’m on a diet-”Yukari interjected immediately, taking another bite of the bread.

“Well now you’re on the Ham diet.” Hamuko was dead set on this- and in the meantime she could make her own breakfast before heading out. Rummaging around for a fry pan, and making a lot of loud noises, concealed the fact the two boys had joined them. “What is she doing?” Ryoji asked, peeking over the counter, and akihiko grabbed out a single protein bar from the fridge joined him in looking on at… Whatever was indeed going on.“Breakfast.” Yukari answered, as she finished off the toast she had made.

Now Hamuko knew her way around food… Somewhat- while she grew up she had to make meals for herself, but would always take the easy way out- why make something that’d take twenty five minutes when you could put two things of waffles in the toaster and call that breakfast? But for friends she’d make anything for her friends- and that’s what she was gonna do. In a blur she had everything set and ready- a few minutes later she handed each a plate with a well prepared omelette on each. Leaving one plate for her- but first. “Now eat-”

The two boys chowed down and enjoyed but Yukari still seemed dumbfounded. “You know- you didn’t have to do this-”

“But I did it anyways!” Hamuko cut the pink clad girl off, wearing a snarky grin before finally digging into her own. “You better eat that- it’s made with love and whatever-”

Ryoji upon hearing the word ‘love’ sprung up. “Hamuko! I accept your confession-”

“I was very clearly talking to Yukari.” Hamuko shot him down immediately- and the boy immediately shut up- sulking while eating the rest of his portion. Meanwhile Yukari finally started digging into hers. “Mn- Oh- this is pretty good-” Yukari remarked. “Yeah! I didn’t know you were a cook Hamu!” Ryoji chimed in, Akihiko staying quiet. “I wouldn’t say I’m a cook but thanks!” She beamed.

“Almost time to head out.” Akihiko finally added- putting his dish in the sink to wash later. (or maybe to hand off to some other poor sucker.)” Might as well walk together- so I’ll wait till the rest of you are done-you better be a fast walker though.” The white haired boy added with a smirk as he headed toward the door. 

Ryoji and Hamuko had finished, Hamuko opting to wash the plates and Ryoji dry and put away. (since she couldn’t remember where she pulled them from) Yukari on the other hand seemed to be eating as slowly as humanly possible- but she finally took the last bite. Hamuko immediately grabbed the dish from her to clean. “Head to the door- I’ll be out there in like two minutes.” She said, as she shooed off the others. She breathed in- a huge smile on her face- she was happy to be needed.


	3. Dreaded Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy its me again- this chapter deals with the first full moon and things go down a little differently- enjoy! again try to ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes pls

The train ride there was rather quick and when the school came into view she was awestruck at the way it look. Shiny, pristine, it certainly looked the part of rich school that’s for sure. When the train came to a stop it was right outside the school itself. ‘Convenient’ Hamuko thought, as she continued chatting with Yukari.

“Do you know what class you’re in?” Yukari asked, the two of them now inside the school in front of the class listings board, Ryoji too was scanning the list for his own name with not much luck. “Nnn- no- can’t seem to find my name-” she said as she started skimming the names from the top once again. She didn’t have to look for long as Ryoji chimed in. “Hamu I found your name- your class is 2-E! Now I just need to find mine…”

“You found it?” Hamuko walked over to see what Ryoji was talking about, and indeed he did find it- near the bottom of the first row was Hamuko’s name and the class number 2-E written beside it in bold. “Wow awesome Ryoji- thanks!” Hamuko responded. Ryoji smiled, but there was something mischievous about it- and when he said “You owe me one!” She knew why now- no way what Ryoji had panned was fun. “Great…” Hamuko responded with a loss than enthusiastic sounding voice.

“Well at least we’re in the same class right?” Yukari chimed in, wearing a genuine grin. “Here I can show you where it is-”

“W-wait you’re not gonna help me?” Ryoji practically begged, Yukari’s grin vanished. “If you can’t find it just head to the faculty office- one of the teachers there should be able to help you out. Now me and Hamuko over here are gonna get to class on time so Mitsuru doesn’t yell at us- you’re on your own!” Yukari then grabbed Hamuko’s hand and bolted off, leaving Ryoji by himself.

The events after that were uneventful, the two found their classes and sat down beside each other. To the right a boy in a baseball cap caught her attention, but it was too late as the teacher came in. “Good morning class!” The woman sang, and for a teacher she looked younger than she expected her to be- Hamuko had always gotten the old fart teachers so this was new for her. “I don’t have much for you today seeing as it’s a new school year, other than introductions- and I am Miss Toriumi-” She flipped through some pages on her stand. “We have one new student, Hamuko? Where’s Hamuko-”

“Here!” Her hand shot up and she wore a chipper grin as she always managed to do. Toriumi smiled and nodded in return.

After that it seemed like Toriumi was about to say something but someone frantically opened the door…. That someone being Ryoji. He looked like he had just run a marathon before quickly composing himself . “Mochizuki- why are you la-”

“Wasn’t on the board- spent a good while sorting things out in the faculty office- I’m super super sorry.” He seemed honestly upset, and handed a note to Toriumi as he sat himself right in the front row. Hamuko had to admit she was shocked by his rather mature behaviour-even though he was still late.

And after small lectures and their leaders’ very own beginning of the year speech they were left to themselves. Ryoji, who was situated in front of the two girls- quickly turned around to begin a conversation. But was quickly interrupted but the capped boy Hamuko had seen earlier. “Hey hey my man! Nice to see we’re in the same class again!” He greeted, the two fist bumping each other and smiling. It was obvious the two boys had known each other for a while. Yukari just rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe they put you two in the same class again- you think they would’ve learned their lesson last year-”

“That just proves even the teachers think we’re hilarious.” The boy interjected, adjusting his hat with one hand and leaning on Ryoji with the other. He then turned to Hamuko, who immediately froze. “And hello there transfer student! I see your already acquainted with my buddy here, might as well introduce myself too.” He stopped leaning on Ryoji who looked relieved and stretched his shoulder. “Name’s Junpei Iori- was a transfer student myself once-”

“What, you gonna tell her your life’s story now?” Yukari said sarcastically.”Wha- no! I’m just trying to give her something to relate to-”

“You don’t have to- I’m actually pretty excited to be here already! But it’s nice meeting you Junpei!” Hamuko responded with a smile, Yukari rolled her eyes while Junpei froze now. “Y-yeah- um- you too!” He sounded incredibly flustered and the next second he quickly left with nothing more than “I’m off!” Ryoji followed after him worryingly

It was just the two girls again, and a few other stragglers in class. Hamuko looked up to Yukari who was busy adjusting her bag. “Should we head home too?” She asked her, the pink clad girl was noticeably upset. “Ah, well- actually I’m- I got something I need to do here so I’m gonna head to the library- feel free to head home. You know the way right?”

“Oh- yeah.” Hamuko scratched at her arm nervously- she was hoping she wouldn’t get lost. “I’ll see you around then!” And just like that Yukari was gone. Hamuko sighed, alone again huh?

She got up from the seat finally, no use standing around here by herself.

When she got back the place was empty- the only sign anyone had been here since morning were Akihiko’s boxing gloves were now sprawled on the kitchen table. ‘Mitsuru won’t like that.’ She thought to herself, quickly moving the gloves to the sign in table. Mitsuru had told her not to worry about using the sign in sheet- but Hamuko wanted to leave a good impression. After putting down the gloves she signed it quickly and moved back to the lounge area. She turned on the TV and sprawled herself across the couch- slowly dozing off as she watched.

She was startled awake when she heard a loud bang, gasping and clutching her chest as if she was suddenly shot. She frantically looked around for the source of the noise. Only to see Ryoji with an empty cup and water on the floor. She glared at him immediately and Ryoji laughed nervously. “It- uh- It slipped-” 

“Cool… Probably should wake up anyways.” She stretched- it was just them it seemed. “Mitsuru does work for the Kirijo group today. Might not be home until closer to uh-” He looked at the floor, focusing to find the right way to put it. “That time.” He said, emphasizing ‘that’ as if Hamuko wasn’t aware of what he meant. “What about the others?”

“Akihiko is at his regular beef bowl joint and Yukari stayed late at school- both should be home soon.” He answered, now trying to find something to clean up the spill with. She thought about asking him things he knew about the Dark hour- everyone here experienced it like her, She had learned Mitsuru could experience it around the same time as herself, but she got the feeling Yukari and some of the others were… Newer in a sense.

“Hey-”She blurted out without really thinking. Ryoji turned around and hummed in response- waiting for what she was going to ask. “How long have you known about it- uh- the Dark hour that is.”

Ryoji’s usualy happy or innocent expression faded. He suddenly looked downcast. Hamuko regretted bringing up the question- she thought out of everyone Ryoji would be the easiest to talk to about it. She should have known better, she mentally cursed herself. “Four months.” He said- nothing added past that. It was obvious he didn’t want to go into detail about it. “I’m- sorry for bringing it up-”

“You were curious right? No big deal.” Or so he said- but his face still wore a melancholic expression. The Silence stayed too- it was wearing on her nerves and she couldn’t look at Ryoji. “I’ll um-”

“I was trying to save a cat when it happened.” He finally added, maybe he could sense her guilt? Hamuko would never really know. “It’s stupid but that cat meant a lot to me- Mitsuru tells us she failed to save her dad when it happened the first time, and ever since I’ve felt…” He searched for the right words. “Like everyone’s been through so much and I was just-” He breathed in. “Dickin’ around- makes me feel kinda guilty you know?”

 

“It doesn’t matter how it happened- what matters is you’re here now-” It was corny but something she genuinely believed in. The usual smile Ryoji wore returned. “Also if that cat was a family pet- I’d totally do the same.”

“So you get me- pets are so important right?” Ryoji stated, finally moving back to wipe up the spill. “Yeah- I had a dog growing up but I always loved cats!” Hamuko added- the pet talk went on for a bit before finally Yukari came through the front door, sighing loudly. “Reading is SO boring… Felt like a spent a whole day in there-” She complained, quickly sitting down at the lobby with the other two. “I’m surprised they let you stay that late-” Ryoji chimed in. Yukari relaxed her head on the back of the couch before even answering. “I think they forgot I was in there-”

Ryoji immediately sprang up, Hamuko dreaded what was about to come next.”Who could ever forget a lovely face like yours!” He delivered it with such emotion he was practically glowing.

Yukari immediately grumbled, getting out of her reclined position- and glared daggers at Ryoji who physically flinched in response. “I’m going to bed then- too tired for this.” Yukari sighed.

“Wh- hey! I-it was just a joke!”

Yukari didn’t even respond to him, walking away and right up the stairs- not evena wave to Hamuko…. She must be really upset then. Ryoji sighed- he knew it was his fault but decided to move on.

“So uh-” Ryoji started. “How’d you get- your Persona then? Er- if you have yours- I heard not everyone gets it right after experiencing it-” When he finished getting it out- Hamuko cringed. The thought of her own experiences weighing heavily on her mind.”I-Well-” It haunted her- it was something she tried her best not to think about- but he told his it was only fair right?

“I don’t want to share the whole thing- there’s some stuff I’d rather not recall but…” she breathed in. “Ten years ago for the Dark Hour. Around six for my Persona…” she scratched her arm, uncomfortable having shared. “Close to Mitsuru then-” Ryoji recalled calmly- “You don’t have to share anymore than that-Sorry-” He seemed concerned for Hamukos sudden mood drop and backed off. But a grin did start to form on his face. Which concerned Hamuko to no end. “Maybe we can talk more sometime-get to know eachother-” the last part was tacked on and cheesy, Hamuko rolled her eyes in response but humored Ryoji with a quick “Maybe” before deciding to turn in for the night herself- but right before that Akihiko came through the door. He was panting, no doubt having run off his meal- it’s just something he was known for.

“Welcome back!” Ryoji called, the two juniors only just noticing the suitcase in his hands.”Uh- what’s the thing for?” Hamuko pointed to the silver suitcase. Akihiko didn’t reply, instead walking up to the lounge and placing the mystery object on the coffee table- while also sitting down himself. “I met with Mitsuru-” he finally spoke, opening the suitcase as the two younger dorm members curiously looked inside. There were five silver guns, or what looked like guns- all engraved with the name of the ‘club’ Mitsuru had asked them to join. SEES, this was the first time Hamuko had really seen it. Akihiko handed one to each of the others- then took one himself. He pointed to the other side of the suitcase which held holsters for the gun as well as red arm bands. “She had these custom made, well the Evokers anyway-”

“Whoa whoa but hold on- these look like guns- why are we being given guns?” Ryoji questioned, totally ignoring the ‘Evoker’ part of Akihiko’s sentence. The albino sighed. “They aren’t guns they just look like them-” he said, the gun now in it’s holster and fastened to his side. “Mitsuru wants us to be prepared- tonight might be a dangerous one- shadows are known to get rowdy on full moons.” He grabbed one of the arm bands, and pinned it to his sleeve.

A full moon- was that tonight? Hamuko’s teeth clenched thinking about it, slowly grabbing the gun that had been tossed her way- as well as slowly grabbing the other things. “You can say it isn’t a gun but it looks like one and you have yet to prove otherwise-” Ryoji questioned again, the white haired teen sighed, then took the gun out and pointed it to his head.

“The hell are you doing!?” Both of the junior members called out in a panic, before hearing a click and nothing happening to their senior. “Not a gun- no bullets- won't even do anything if it’s not the dark hour. It’ll help you summon your Persona-”

“You moron!” Hamuko yelled at him. “ You couldn’t have shared that tid bit earlier!? I thought you were about to blow your brains out- I almost had a hecking heart attack there!”

Ryoji just sat there fiddling with his but Akihiko stared wide eyed at the new team member.”I guess I- Maybe should have explained it better…” he scratched his head. “...Sorry.” He said not even waiting for a reply before heading to the stairs. “Waking up Yukari- she needs one as well.”

Hamuko was very clearly upset, even as she took a deep breath in and out and focused on getting the equipment on on. She chose to wear the holster like a belt- it seemed the most practical- then she stuck the gun in it. When she looked to see what Ryoji was doing, the boy had it strapped around his neck, with the gun in the middle. “So?”

“You’re not wearing it like that, you look ridiculous-” 

“Yeah- ridiculously awesome-” he interjected. Hamuko just gave him an unimpressed look. “Alright fine I’ll wear it the way you’re supposed to-” Ryoji grumbled as he removed his ‘great’ set up.

Akihiko finally came down the stairs, Yukari in tow who looked beyond nervous, and eyed the contraptions in the suitcase warilly. While Yukari joined them at the couch- Akihiko headed to the door. He looked back at Hamuko. “ I’m gonna be patrolling- make sure she has one before the hour starts.” He said, leaving right after. Yukari whispered something under her breath before grabbing one and getting set up.

Once she did the three sat in a tension filled silence, even as Ryoji turned on the TV, they were fearing and anticipating to clocks inevitable strike to signal midnight was here. “Really? He tells us it’s gonna be dangerous and then doesn’t give us anything but fake guns…” Yukari finally said aloud, drawing the other two’s attention away from the TV. “I mean- can’t even-” she was upset and frustrated- her voice cracked under those feelings. “ Can’t what?”

“Summon a Persona! I haven’t gotten a Persona yet I… it’s only been a month….”she snapped, Ryoji smiled as if he knew something the girl didn’t- which was exactly the case this instance. “Ah, that’s where I come in-”

“ I swear to god if you pull the ‘I’ll protect you’ thing one more time I’m gonna lose it-”Yukari spat back before he could finish- it was easy to tell how stressed she was, Hamuko couldn’t help but pat the girl on the shoulder. But it was providing little comfort to the brown haired girl. “L-let me finish- I swear it’s not that-” Ryoji practically begged. “Mitsuru told me where the secret stash of weapons were- she put me in charge of it. So if we need some weapons.” He pulled out a single door key. “I’m your man!”

Yukari raised an eyebrow in response. “Really? She put someone like you in charge of something like weapons?”

“Hey I’ll have you know that I am very responsible with most things Miss Yukari- I haven’t lost my room key once and I plan to keep it that way!” Ryoji spoke in a matter of fact tone, Yukari didn’t seem as impressed as Hamuko was- rolling her eyes and responding with a quick “Whatever.” as she crossed her arms. Hamuko was the one to speak up next as Yukari had all but had enough. “Sooo- you gonna show us these swords or whatever?”

“Ah! Yeah! Let’s go it’s actually in the back room over here-” Ryoji walked to a door in the back near the kitchen, there was a sign that said ‘Do Not Enter’ in clear red lettering and the door itself looked pretty hefty. Which made the contents look less menacing in return. As Ryoji unlocked the two locks and opened the door they were greeted with what looked like a slightly bigger than average closet. With cheap looking replicas of weapons stacked neatly on the walls or hung on hooks (of course they were neat- this is Mitsuru we’re dealing with here)

“Tadah!” Ryoji added before looking at the weapons himself. “I guess she doesn’t quite trust us with one hundred percent real weapons yet huh?” Ryoji scratched the back of his head nervously, even as Hamuko finally pulled out a weapon. A replica Naginata with a plastic end. Yukari now trying to find arrows for the bow she chose looked it over. “A Naginata?” She questioned Hamuko- who looked her dead in the eye and said “You can hurt the blobs from far away with this- I call it the Shadow agitator.” She then fiddled with it a bit and Yukari was actually registering the whole ‘shadow agitator’ thing- with little success.

Meanwhile Ryoji dug around for his own, making a mess of Mitsuru’s organization skills as he reached for something far in the back. “Haha! Look at this!” Ryoji sounded ecstatic as he pulled out a very fancy whip. “Oh my god is it studded with diamonds? This is incredible-”

“Incredibly kinky you mean?” Yukari and Hamuko added, Hamuko actually grabbing it from him and tossing it back in the closet. It was obvious what they were all thinking- why would Mitsuru have a diamond studded whip?

They decided they didn’t want to know the answer and continued to search for a weapon Ryoji could use. He finally decided on an imitation short sword (even though he thought the whip was hilarious) though he was less than enthused about the switch. Then all they could do was wait- even with the joking from Ryoji and sarcastic responses from the other two, the air was tense up until the lights finally flickered and the hue changed. 

Now all that was left was a feeling of dread. They didn’t know what they were doing but for a supposedly dangerous night it was eerily quiet.” H-hey, you don’t think this is all some sorta joke Mitsuru set up right?” Yukari nervously asked, she had experienced very little danger since her first dark hour- and had no idea what to expect. “That doesn’t really sound like something she would do-” Ryoji responded, while Hamuko tuned out of the conversation, realizing there was indeed an ominous full moon out. Nothing good ever happened on these nights. “It’s better if you just keep your guard up…” Hamuko finally added. “No need to be so serious Ham- we’ve got this… I think-” Yukari added- right before letting out a scream- as Akihiko burst through the door suddenly. “What the heck-”

“No time to explain!” the albino locked the door right before there was a loud thud and groaning on the other side. “Oh geez-!” Was all Ryoji could say, while Yukari was too terrified to even speak. Akihiko meanwhile held his arm, it was apparent he was in pain and the wound was a visible gash in his skin that made Hamuko squirm in discomfort. “A-are you ok!? Your-” She tried to ask before being startled by breaking glass behind her. The thing grabbed for her, making inhuman gurgling sounds that no one enjoyed. She heard presumably Akihiko yell “Move!” as she was shoved down right before Yukari fired one of her arrows right into the eye hole of what she assumed was the things face. “Upstairs!” Ryoji called for everyone to follow- Akihiko got up as fast as he could but Yukari ran over to help Hamuko up, as she was still dazed by the sudden tackle.

All four- wait there was only three. “Akihiko-!” the girls cried out. The boy summoned his Persona with the evoker placed to his temple. “Just run! I’ll deal with the small fries!” Yukari seemed utterly terrified but followed his orders- the other two wearing stern expressions- all of them already wanted this to be over. 

Around the third flight of stairs Hamuko gasped for air, stopping on the stairs as the other two continued. “You can’t rest right now we-!” The whole building shook and their eyes were all drawn to the window as a giant blue masked creature covered the view of the moon. “Go-Go!” Ryoji yanked both of them up the stairs as the thing also broke through the window, trying to grab any human it could. But by then the three juniors were already headed for the roof. “Is this really the safest-”

“Just go!” Ryoji screamed and practically shoved them through the door- all three of them landed not so gracefully on the pavement. “Ryoji I’m gonna-” Yukari started before Hamuko immediately “Shh’d” her and got to her feet. Her Evoker at the ready. “Oh god…” Yukari let out as one giant hand after the other grabbed the edge of the building- the hideous thing hoisting itself up to the roof. Its blank masked face made them all shiver and didn’t give them time to prepare as it launched several fire attacks at them. Ryoji was the first one to be hit, the thing seemingly aiming for their Evokers so the juniors couldn’t fight back. He held his hand and sucked air through his teeth- the thing had just burned his hand pretty badly - he was unable to even grasp his sword. “D-damn it-”

“ Ryoji!” Hamuko called out, she saw one of the hands reaching out to grab him- and in a moment she summoned her persona, the sound of breaking glass made Yukari cover her ears. “Orpheus!” Hamuko called, the creature immediately bashed the things arm before it could reach her friend. Yukari still stood there frozen as she watched the events unfold, the thing continually went after Ryoji only to let out a frustrated noise every time the auburn haired girl and her Persona attacked another one of its hands.

Do something- Yukari’s inner thoughts were screaming- but she couldn’t seem to move right. She tried to reach for her bow all she could manage to do was twitch. By about the 7th arm she blocked Hamuko looked exhausted, her Persona starting to dissipate, and in that moment the shadow decided to aim for her instead.

For Yukari it was like she was watching what was happening in slow motion. She had just met this girl, but the thought of her just being gone like that made Yukari’s throat ache. Was she crying? She didn’t know- but she wasn’t ready to lose anyone yet. She aimed the Evoker to her head, sucking air through her teeth, her finger on the trigger.

You can do this.

You can do this.

“Io!” She screamed, pulling the trigger, as all she heard was broken glass. She had no idea where she heard the name or why she even said it. That is before her own Persona gently floated down in front of her. Nodding briefly before firing wind attack after wind attack. When the thing was too dazed to attack- not really knowing what she was doing Yukari called out “H-heal them! Help them or something-!” The thing listened anyways, using Dia on the other members of the group. Ryoji immediately bounced back up and grabbed his sword. “Now nothing's gonna stop me from cutting you down!” the boy screamed and ran at the giant shadow. Still dazed the thing tried to stop him but missed everytime and then finally Ryoji swung his sword, slashing right through the hand holding the mask. It screamed and grumbled as it melted into a black and red liquid before disappearing entirely. 

Ryoji held his head high and mighty, and Hamuko chuckled. “Just had to get the last hit?”  
“Hey listen here- I couldn’t just let you two take all the credit-!” Ryoji responded- but immediately stopped as he saw Yukari wobble back and forth, before her legs finally gave way. He tried to rush to her but Hamuko was closest and caught her before her head hit the pavement. Yukari had passed out, clean cold but still breathing. “We gotta get her inside-” Hamuko said, Ryoji immediately nodded and helped her carry the other girl inside.

When they reached the lounge area, they weren’t surprised to see it quite beaten up- but still intact. Akihiko had ripped off his sleeve to wrap around the wound but he was obviously still in pain. When he noticed the other three he stood up from the couch, stepping over the now broken coffee table. “Is she OK?” He seemed worried about Yukari, as the other two placed her on the couch. “She uh-” Hamuko began. “Awakened to her Persona-” Ryoji finished. 

The albino sighed “Better late than never I guess.” He seemed stressed but didn’t say anymore. He took one last look around the room- the smaller ones had still done quite a lot of damage- though he wasn’t about to admit he was the one who broke the coffee table.

“She’ll probably be out for a while- We’ll need to call Mitsuru.” He added- the two boys seemed to be dreading the call.


	4. Tartarus

Yukari was still out cold- the third day in a row and weighed heavily on everyone’s minds. Especially Mitsuru who seemed to beat herself up profusely for being late to come back that day. Hamuko on the other hand was just worried for her friend- even Ryoji seemed affected by it as he withheld his flirting and jokes.

 

Akihiko on the other hand kept saying he was fine even with stitches and a sling on his arm- restless to do something he had asked Hamuko and the others to sneak in some of his exercising equipment. Even Junpei got caught up in it today having overheard the conversation the two were having regularly, cause of his close friendship with Ryoji. “So uh- what exactly does he do with these… Little nunchuck looking things?” Junpei said as he looked at one of the many ‘things’ Akihiko had asked them to sneak into the hospital for him. “I dunno- I try not to ask questions cause he can talk about this stuff for hours.” Ryoji sighed, remembering the time he asked him why he was wearing weights on his legs. “I’m sure it’s not that bad-”Hamuko chimed in. “I mean… Then again he almost talked me into boxing lessons.” She chuckled when she saw Junpei’s stunned face- trying to think of Hamuko boxing with Akihiko was hard for him- though Ryoji thought it could be possible. If she really wanted to.

 

As they continued their small talk Hamuko saw a familiar face walking down the hall of the hospital. “Hey-!” She waved at Mitsuru just to see she looked rather upset- or maybe just lost in thought? It was hard to tell with someone like Mitsuru. She stopped in front of the three.

 

“M-miss student council president, what are you doing here-!?” Junpei spoke, seemingly caught off guard by Mitsuru’s appearance. Mitsuru just glanced at him-her intense gaze beating down on him for a quick moment. What did catch her attention was the strange thing in his hand which made her brows furrow. “So you’ve been sneaking things in for Akihiko I see-” She spoke, it was obvious she was upset. They all had been caught red handed and Mitsuru was ready to verbally punch each one of them. (which made Hamuko extremely sad… All her hard work gaining ground with Mitsuru lost-)

 

“Akihiko must recover before he is allowed to use his equipment- exercising now could re-open the wound you know.” Mitsuru glared at the black haired boy- her four months of knowing him had lead her to believe he was the one who caved in to the abino’s demands. She wasn’t threatening to do anything, her presence was enough to put Ryoji on edge as he tried explain himself to no avail. Junpei on the other hand continued to hold ‘tiny nunchucks’ as he laughed at his own friends misfortune. “Maybe you need to stop caving in so early when people ask for help dude-”

 

“I like helping others! Is that a crime!?” Ryoji raised his voice trying throw some comedy into this situation. Mitsuru then turned to Hamuko who immediately wanted to scream and hide- this is the last thing she wanted-

 

“Yukari is awake- she wanted you to come to her room. She wouldn’t explain why.”

 

Wait what? She wasn’t in trouble? “Uh-”

 

“Go- or are you also wanting to be lectured?” Mitsuru said, her voice calm which made it all the more threatening to Hamuko who ran off as soon as she could. She heard Ryoji yell “Betrayed!” in the distance. She silently prayed for him as she slipped into the all too familiar hospital room.

 

Yukari was looking out the window- probably cause there wasn’t much else to do in a hospital. “Hey-” Hamuko spoke up- and Yukari turned her head toward her, expression neutral. “Hey.” She repeated- her tone more flat than Hamuko’s cheery greeting. “Mitsuru said you had something to tell me.” The auburn haired girl brought up. Yukari softly chuckled. “Not really- well not anything that important-”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Hamuko said in a joking tone, seeing Yukari smile was all she wanted to accomplish. “You… Caught me right? I remember falling right before passing out- I wanted to thank you for that…” Yukari was looking everywhere but at who she was talking to. “And um, apologize for- not helping in that battle more.” She got out the rest and sighed with a mixture of relief and nervousness all at once.”Hey it was a big shadow- I think everyone was a little terrified of it not just you!” Hamuko reassured her friend, the hospital gowned girl finally cracked a weak smile. “They said I couldn’t leave right away- needed to check that I’m stable I guess. So I can’t walk home with you yet-”

 

“You get your rest then- Mitsuru’s probably waiting outside to give me an earful.” Hamuko responded- and shivered at the thought. “Oh no- what happened this time?” Yukari groaned. “Mister muscle butt talked us into getting his work out stuff for him and now we’re the ones getting in trouble.” The red eyed girl seemed unimpressed to say the least. “Heh… Muscle butt- never heard that one.”Yukari laughed. And right after Hamuko waved farewell- and was somehow able to avoid the red haired menace that was Mitsuru and make it home in one piece. The dorm was quiet again- she always seemed to be the first one home- with Yukari in the hospital and Ryoji hanging around with his other friends Hamuko almost felt lonely. But she’d never admit that

outloud- or to herself for that matter.

 

When she made it to her room- the motivation to study had all but vanished, the sight of her bed making her eyes heavy. But Mitsuru would be upset if she didn’t study, the last thing Hamuko needed was another reason to have Mitsuru on her case. She turned on the TV- flipped to a random channel and then sat at the desk near the window in her room. She opened a text book- wrote down a few words- and the next moment someone was knocking at her door. She was startled and bolted straight up right- soon realizing that her work page had stuck to her cheek. She had dozed off- great. “You’re needed downstairs.” No doubt that was Akihiko- who had been released from the hospital today. Probably so Mitsuru could keep a closer eye on him.

 

She heard footsteps as he walked away. Definitely Akihiko- always in a rush. Well orders were still orders- she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to the clock on the wall. 10:30 pm- oh geez- she must have really been exhausted then. There was no time to think past that- as she headed for the lounge. What greeted her was quite the scene as the entire dorm was crowded around the door. (Even Yukari- who Hamuko was happy to see out of the hospital) 

 

“No way-” Yukari and Ryoji said in unison- the boy sounding way more excited than Yukari did. “Are you kidding me? Our next member had to be Stupei of all people!?” She finally whined, while the two boys ‘bro’d’ it out, cracking jokes and greeting one another. “Stupei?” Was all Hamuko replied with, followed quickly by Junpei’s “Not you too- Please don’t make that name a thing you guys- I still have SOME of my dignity and I need to hold on to it!”

 

“What dignity? Weren’t you the kid in eighth grade who fell for that ‘if your hand is bigger than your face you might have blank’ joke?” Yukari said raising her brow, daring the capped kid to make a come back. “Now now guys-” Ryoji stepped in. “No use fighting when we’re going to be living together right?” Despite how annoying his flirting was Ryoji really was a good person. Hamuko couldn’t help but smile- he was a good kid.

 

“Mochizuki is right- besides there’s something more important to deal with.” Mitsuru interrupted. Stepping out from behind Junpei she wore a serious expression- one that made Hamuko wonder what this ‘more important thing’ was. She briefly patt Junpei on the shoulder as she passed. “He has his Persona already- as well as an Evoker- It’s mine but it’ll do for now.” Junpei sighed in relief- but why? Was he glad Mitsuru had given him one or something else? She could only make assumptions.

 

“With a team this big we’ll be able to head there- is what you’re gonna say right?” Akihiko interrupted, Mitsuru wasn’t impressed but nodded in agreement.

 

“More or less- With you injured I thought we’d have to wait until next month but-” Mitsuru responded looking downward in thought.

 

“Don’t remind me.”The Albino sighed- obviously frustrated he couldn’t fight with the rest. But he knew if he tried to, not only would Mitsuru rip him a new one- but the stitches could burst- both were terrible.

 

“But now star Iori Junpei is here- ready, willing, and able!” The capped teen all but shouted- Hamuko was envious of such energy, but said nothing but a quick “Yeah!” In response.

 

“I like the enthusiasm-” Mitsuru chuckled. “Put the bags you have in your assigned room- we do have a bit of time before that hour comes around.”

 

“I’ll help!” Ryoji shot up- the two boys heading straight for the first floor. And aside from Yukari’s complaining; there wasn’t much to do or say. Akihiko wasn’t the best person to talk to either- from her short time here she could tell he wasn’t much for conversation- better that way- maybe she could doze off…

 

“...Hey.” Someone spoke in her ear- she mumbled something and rolled over. “Hamuko-”

 

“Stop being wusses just-” after Akihiko spoke he elbowed her in the gut- causing Hamuko to shoot up grunt. “What. The. HELL-”

 

“Look now she’s up-” Akihiko began- but Hamuko interrupted. “You ass, just shake me next time!”

 

“I’d have to second that method, but for now.” Mitsuru stepped in, immediately everyone was attentive.”We have a trip to take.”

 

When they stood in front of what Mitsuru said would be a ‘shadow nest’ they were all dumbfounded. “This is…. just our school-” Junpei was the first to speak up- but it was obvious he wasn’t the only one thinking this. Hamuko herself chiming in with a “Uh- yeah.” and a skeptic look at the familiar white building.

 

Ryoji on the other hand looked stressed- he knew what was about to happen- he had been in there before and thus all he could say was “Just wait.” as Yukari looked at him with genuine worry.

 

“It’s almost time.” Akihiko spoke- as if he was excited- he must mean the Dark hour- what else could he mean. “Time for wh-” Yukari began, but just as she started the Hour descended. When it fell on the school how ever it began to shift and bend, growing in size and making a horrible metal scraping noise as it rose. “No way…” Was all Junpei managed to get out as it continued shifting and then finally rested when it looked like it had extended all the way up to space.

 

“This is Tartarus- the Kirijo group named it that- But aside from it doing this we don’t know its origins…”  Mitsuru spoke up, opening the gate and ushering everyone to start heading inside the building. Inside was just as impressive, the floor held a checkered pattern and a stair well lead to a clock with a door. Hamuko couldn’t help but start wondering what could be beyond it. When she looked over to Mitsuru she saw her setting up some radio device that had been hooked up to her motorcycle. “You’re not joining us?” Hamuko asked her- suddenly feeling a lot more unease than she did before.

 

“H-hey yeah- wouldn’t it be better if you came along Mitsuru?” Yukari butted in, being just as concerned their senior was not accompanying them through the tower. Mitsuru sighed, she was just as discontempt as the two of them- but it was something she had to do. “There must be someone to provide back up, no one else's Persona has the capability to keep tabs on people and shadows…. Although admittedly my Persona is not built for this, for now what matters most is your safety…” Mitsuru responded, finally tuning the radio just right. “Now for this run I want you to stick to the first two floors- I don’t want anyone getting hurt and… I will assign Hamuko as group leader.”

 

“Whaaaat!” Junpei protested. “Come on if anyone’s qualified to lead a team it’s me! I’m SO up for it!”

 

“You just got your Persona. She’s had hers for years. You’re following her.” Akihiko spoke matter of factly- the other two members didn’t seem terribly bothered by the choice at all, while Junpei reluctantly agreed.

 

“Uh- y-yeah! I’ll um- I’ll do my best-!” Hamuko wanted to scream- the last thing she wanted to do was lead, but what Mitsuru and Akihiko said made sense. Swallowing a pit of utter anxiety she marched her way up the stairs, the other juniors behind her. Walking through the green light felt odd. It was like suddenly being turned into air and then being placed back in your body again. And when everyone was there they shivered at the scenery.

 

It felt like a crime scene- blood on the walls and floor- a creepy echoing of gurgles and ungodly noises. (No doubt from shadows.)Before any of them could say anything on it a voice seemed to be speaking right into their head- the voice static-y but otherwise hear-able. “You’ve all made it safely to the First floor. Welldone.” Mitsuru spoke. “The shadow levels are low but please keep your guard up- the floors in Tartarus are ever changing, your main objective for now is to find the stairs and move on.”

 

Hamuko nodded her head, the others keeping quiet and on guard followed her like lost puppies, even though she was just as lost as the rest of them. 

She felt like every corner she turned down was a dead end- or a shadow that would immediately make its way toward her (She had gotten in to a couple of close calls already- if it wasn’t for Yukari’s healing she’d probably have already called it a night.)

 

“Oh thank god.” she sighed in relief as she found the stairs. Mitsuru congratulating her on the success. 

 

Everyone was in high spirits as they marched up the stairs- only to be immediately be separated upon reaching the next floor. “.... Mitsuru?”

 

No answer.

 

Hamuko clutched her Naginata- what exactly should she do? Whether she realized it or not her breathing was getting erratic and fear was settling in the pit of her stomach. “Hello?” She called again, waiting for anyone to answer her.

 

**“Hello…?”** A voice called back- but she couldn’t recognize it.

 

“Hi?”

 

“ **Hi-** ”

 

Perplexed by the voice she continued onward with caution, hand placed on the Evoker strapped around her waist. She walked as silently as she could- trying her hardest to not draw the shadows attention to her. That was the last thing she wanted. As she snuck around another corner, she could have sworn she saw something dart around the corner- no matter how many times she told herself ‘Shadows can be defeated’ the thought of one getting the first hit on her made her shiver. “Mitsuru please-” She pleaded- bordering onto tears. But again all she got was static as a response.

 

She grumbled- banging her head against the wall and continuing on. “Why now… Why when I’m in charge-” Her reprimanding thoughts were cut off when three shadows managed to sneak up on her. “Not the TIME-” She grumbled, wasting no time attacking one of the blobs by stabbing it in the mask. (Not paying attention to the other one flinching in the back) 

 

The other one was a little quicker and kept jumping at her repeatedly then returning to a safer spot- the third one just sat there.”Get out of the way you pile of sludge!” She brought out the evoker and aimed it to her temple. “Orpheus!” She called right before shooting it- the third one ran immediately, as the second one was crushed under the Personas giant lyre.

 

From behind the wall it watched, both terrified and intrigued as she continued on- yelling for someone by the name of “Yukari” 

 

She was relieved and terrified when she heard undoubtedly Junpei and his war cry in the distance. “Over here!” She cried- Junpei Immediately answering back with “Where’ve you been?” in a friendly way.

 

Mitsurus voice could be heard again- as Ryoji emerged from the shadows behind his capped buddy.

 

“This didn’t go as well as I’d hoped- but I’m glad you’re safe. Please head for a teleporter immediately- Yukari is already with me.” Mitsuru sounded upset but optimistic- perking up Hamuko’s dour mood a little from the rock bottom she was at before. “Understood.” She said- the three of them running off to find the teleporter and get out. She could have sworn she heard someone call out “ **Wait.** ” Before she turned the corner and vanished.

 

When they had finally made it back to the dorm, the dark hour was still progressing- but even with the blood and creepy atmosphere the dorm felt like the safest place. The boys collapsed on the couch but both Yukari and Hamuko went straight upstairs- reaching there floor they turned to each other- quickly waving good night as the wobbled to their own dorms.

 

She sighed as she closed the door, placing her naginata in the closet and taking off the Evoker and belt- getting ready to slip into her pijamas when.

 

Her eyes fell to her bed- but the bed wasn’t what caught her attention. On the bed was some creature- staring at her with yellow and black eyes. She froze- the thing still staring at her. It had to be a shadow right? What else could it be?

 

<p>It began to shift and move off the bed, but Hamuko quickly grabbed her weapon and pointed it straight at it. Causing it to immediately back off. “I don’t know how you got here- but you can either leave right now or I’m just gonna kill you right here-” She spoke to it- for some reason this thing didn’t attack her- there had to be a reason. It looked at her- and then at the weapon.

 

“ **Hi-** ” It finally spoke, and Hamuko just stared wide eyed at it. “You…. You talk?” she said, still pointing her weapon straight at it. Its ears twitched in response. “ **I.... Do….** ” It almost seemed confused by its own response.

 

“So then what- like what are you- and why are you even here?” she lowered her weapon a little- the thing clinging to her bed like if it stepped on the floor it would explode. “ **I followed you- in the tower- I saw you- you reminded me of something. I can’t remember what it was.** ” It said- it had more of a grasp on speaking than she thought it would. She finally lowered the naginata- coming to the conclusion if this thing was a shadow (or atleast a normal one) it would have attacked her by now. “ **And I am… Minato.** ”

 

Minato… Minato? “No I meant like what are you-”

 

“ **Minato** .”

 

“No like a shadow or-”

 

“ **Minato.** ”

 

“...Well OK then.” This back and forth was getting them nowhere.

 

“ **I want to be near you-** ” it hesitated jumping from the bed- but did. It was then Hamuko noticed its huge claws tacking on the floor. “H-hey wait-” Before she even had time to complain the thing had curled up around her- its head in her lap and she was left completely dumbfounded. Her naginata was on the ground- this thing had her basically pinned against the wall.

 

But it wasn’t doing anything to her- she wondered if she could scream for some kind of help before remembering the hour was almost up. “Hey- hold on a minute-” She had to expel a significant amount of effort to stand up and get this thing off of her-and it seemed unhappy when she did move. “This is all so sudden- like what- when-” She was pacing- mostly talking to herself as she tried to organize her thoughts with little success.

 

“ **Something wrong?** ”

 

“Yes- this- this is all wrong I don’t-” when the lights came on to signify the hours end she held her breath- she didn’t know- or didn’t expect the thing to suddenly bend over is pain.

 

It didn’t disappear- not entirely, it was almost as if it melted away and what was left was… A boy? With the same blue hair in the front but otherwise you’d be unable to tell that he was a monster just a second ago. But what made Hamuko borderline scream was the fact that he was pretty much naked aside remnants of what she thought were shorts. “Jesus-!” She covered her eyes while the boy just looked at his hands. Not knowing what else to do she quickly threw her bed sheet over him. He just sort of accepted it- while Hamuko was literally losing her mind.

 

It- he, was a human now? At least it looked human…. Hamuko just watched as he walked around with the blanket- looking at himself in the mirror and touching his face. “Mn… Normal…?”

 

“Nothing about this is normal.”

 

He looked at her quizzically and then at his own hands- not that she was really paying attention at this point. Trying to make sense of everything- her head spinning.

 

What would she do?

 

What would Mitsuru say?

 

‘There is literally a naked boy in your room-’ 

 

“Hey uh- keep the blanket- it’s late so I’m gonna sleep.” That was a lie- but she would at least try. The boy looked at her, blinked once and then tried to also get on the bed.”Nooo no no no-” Hamuko gently pushed him off. (he was surprisingly light)

 

“You uh-” she felt bad for doing this but had no other option on such short notice. “Sleep on the floor please-” Hamuko cringed at the thought but again what else could she do? Her face was beat red and her mind raced as the boy slid as close to her as he could.

 

She wasn’t even in PJs when she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE ARRIVES! AFTER 3 CHAPTERS OF NOT ARRIVING HERE HE IS


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im back! i was stuck on a part of the story later on and it took a lot out of me- i ended up rewriting the whole part until it was something i was satisfied with. this chapter is mostly just filler- with a bit of angst but enjoy!

There was knocking at the door- she didn’t answer. Yukari was concerned- Hamuko’s early morning track record had been perfect till now. “Ham, are you ok?” She asked through a closed door.

 

Minato- who has snuck his way under the bed stuck his head out, though he didn’t much care for the new voice he checked on Hamuko. Who simply grumbled and rolled over, meeting face to face with him. Her eyes fluttered open and.

 

Immediately he was pushed away by her hands, only quietly protesting at the sudden shove.

 

“Oh god it wasn’t a dream.” She said, absolutely shocked and flabbergasted. She quickly untuck her hair from her forehead- she must have been sweating a lot- probably because she was still in her school clothes.

 

Yukari knocked again. “Hey, um should I come in?”

 

“NO!” Hamuko yelled without a second thought. “No just-Gimme a second- bad night last night.” That was an understatement- she looked down at the boy- still on the floor laying down wrapped in her blanket, staring up at her like this was completely normal and-

 

Oh god he still didn’t have clothes.

 

Hamuko quickly got up- her thoughts so jumbled that even if Yukari replied, she didn’t hear it. Looking at the calendar. Today’s date- a sunday…. She breathed out. A bit of stress leaving with what she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“See like- it’s already noon and Mitsuru is worried-”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I swear just gimme a few I’ll be up-” She assured her friend through the still closed door. Silently locking it for good measure. She sighed, facing away from the door- eyes immediately being drawn to the only other person in the room.

 

“What’s a Mitsuru?” Minato asked- Hamuko just dragged her hands down her own face- why her- why this- why now? She went to the dresser and dug through her drawers- undoing her pony tail that had been up all night. She didn’t really care what she wore- simply grabbing alternative clothing and walking into her own closet, grumbling things. Minato just stared.

  
  


When she emerged she was in something that screamed ‘Sunday loungewear’ she didn’t even put her hair back up she just left it down. Without warning she pointed at Minato. “You- you stay right there- DON’T MOVE-No one knows you’re even here.”

 

No response.

 

“I’m taking that to mean you understood- now I’m getting you something- ANYTHING- to cover yourself- good god-”

 

“The blanket-”

 

“I mean clothing-” She grabbed her school bag- not bothering to take the wallet out or even the keys. Until she exited her room- locking the door as if deathly afraid he’ll just walk out after her. (The doorknob jiggling and a disgruntled noise proved her fear correct) She grabbed out her wallet, breathing in as she pulled out…. Very little in terms of money.

 

‘What a time to be a poor highschool student…’ How else was she supposed to get proper fitting clothing for him? She paced as she thought. What if she just gave him her clothes? No- they’d probably be too small- What about asking Mitsuru to borrow money- No that would just be rude….

 

‘…. Akihiko is probably out jogging….’ An idea started to form in Hamuko’s head, as she headed down a floor to the boys rooms, opening up what she believed was Akihiko’s room (she was right)

 

She immediately dug through his dresser, grabbing out one shirt and some form of cover for the bottom area before sneaking back to her own room- blood pumping so loud she could hear it in her ears. Getting back she wasn’t sure what she expected the boy to be doing but it was definitely not shaking from fear… Or was he cold?

 

“Hey are you-”

 

“I feel off- I feel wrong- this is wrong, wrong,  **wrong** .” The boy, still wrapped in the blanket shook uncontrollably. For Minato the room was practically spinning- nausea was constant and a feeling weakness. And his time in the tower- however long that may be- had taught him that weakness was bad. Weakness got you killed. He wrapped himself tighter in the blanket at the thought.

 

“Um…” Was all Hamuko could say, she had no idea what to do in this situation- heck she didn’t even really know who this boy was. So wordlessly she sat beside him, debating whether to comfort the boy with petting or try to say something other than ‘um’.

 

“I’m sorry- um.” Hamuko felt uneasy- she was always worried about her comforting making things worse. Trying to think of the appropriate way to word her thoughts her eyes wandered over to her calendar. If this was any other day she’d be done for. “I’ll stay right here until you feel better OK?”

 

Other than the sheets shifting slightly and a barely audible mumble. Good enough for her. She placed Akihiko’s stolen clothes beside her- there was no way she could get him into them now.

 

To Minato- the world spun a little less with her around- he felt more grounded. He remembered saying this was ‘normal’. Where’d he come to that conclusion? What was normal to him? The time- his time before the tower was still so fuzzy that trying to think about it was nearly impossible. So he thought about her- why did her face look… Familiar yet not at the same time? Why did her company scream ‘safe’ to him?

 

No one could say- especially not anyone here.

 

Hamuko sat twiddling her thumbs- she wasn’t sure how to go about this. (go about what? Ordering a boy to put a shirt on?)But at least the poor boy was settling down.

 

“... So are you human?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

That got her nowhere- maybe she should just-

 

“Ok- would you be willing and or able to put on this shirt- the lack of clothing here is really bothering m-”

 

She stopped abruptly as she saw a hand slowly emerge from the mass of blanket. “Uh-” without even really thinking about it she placed the clothes in his hand and watched as he disappeared under those sheets once again.

 

‘God, does he know how to put on a shirt-?’ 

 

“It’s baggy-” He said from beneath the sheets.

 

‘Oh thank god- he knows how to put on a shirt.’ she mentally sighed in relief, leaning back again. She started thinking of a game plan- what she would do- is it worth just coming out to the others and telling them about him? 

 

Hamuko thought of Mitsuru- she might be mad… Yukari? Probably weirded out. Akihiko…. Hmn…

 

An intrusive thought entered her head, ‘what if they saw him as a threat and….’ She stood up quickly, the boy who had finally emerged from the blanket stared quizzically at her. She tried to smile back as if she wasn’t panicking on the inside.

 

Who knows if it came across that way.

 

“I need to uhhh-” She stated- thinking about it some more- Yukari probably waiting downstairs still concerned about her. “I need to leave again-”

 

“No-” 

 

“You don’t really have control over-”

 

“I don’t want to be alone…” He responded. “Mother isn’t here- I’ve never been alone… I was afraid when you left earlier, I feel really weak.”

 

Mother? Now Hamuko was intrigued- “Do you… still feel weak?” She asked- though the question of ‘who is mother’ itched the back of her head, she expected another ‘I don’t know in response to such a question-

 

He nodded. “Tired.”

 

Looking over him it was quite obvious he wasn’t the most healthy human she’d ever seen. His skin almost ghostly pale with very noticeable bags under his eyes. This worried her- if he was sick what was she going to do if something bad happened?

 

‘You can’t keep something like this under wraps it’s impossible how the heck-’

 

“Please rest if you’re tired- it’s fine, really-”that was a huge lie- this was certainly not fine having something that looked human but just a few hours back wasn’t.

 

But Hamuko felt… It was hard for her to explain but the boy was so weak looking and clueless of everything she just wanted to make sure he didn’t accidentally end his life…. That might have been a little morbid but-

 

Minato just leaned against her, she grunted when the sudden weight of him hit her. “I didn’t mean on me you know-”

 

No reply.

 

In about a minute or two he had already dozed off and Hamuko was stuck with a strange boy using her as a pillow… Stuck on the floor of her own dorm room.

 

“Man… He couldn’t have taken the bed or something?” she mumbled to herself- when the boy flinched slightly she decided to keep the rest of her thoughts to herself.

 

The first thing that came to mind was Yukari- the poor girl was probably left hanging, twiddling her thumbs waiting for her auburn friend to walk down the stairs at any moment. Heck, she even said she would be down right away but…

 

She eyed the boy again.

 

Still asleep.

 

This was impossible- like really utterly impossible wasn’t it? She bit her lip, thinking of ways out of this mess. 

 

‘Maybe I can-’

 

‘No- no’

 

‘What if I-’

 

‘But I don’t want him to freak out again!’

 

Hamuko grumbled, every thought leading to a dead end. Her free hand fell to the floor in defeat only to hit something. She looked down immediately- to be blessed with the sight of her own phone. “Oh thank god-”

 

She grabbed it, flipped it open and-

 

Nothing, she stared at her three contacts (Mitsuru unfortunately not included)... Was she planning on telling them? No- she- somehow had to make sure no one saw him as a threat right? He… Wasn’t a threat-

 

Right?

 

Hamuko felt nervousness, guilt and uncertainty knott up in her stomach.’You can’t do this-’ She thought. ‘You were lucky enough today was Sunday but there’s no way you could do this tomorrow- let alone a week-’ At this point she had subconsciously opened up a text- the ‘To:’ being filled in with Ryoji’s name.

 

Over the past week she had gotten to know him pretty well- while his first impression was rough to say the least he was genuinely one of the nicest people she knew…

 

He also couldn’t say no to people who needed help- and god knows she needed some right now.

 

‘Hey are u busy? I need help w somthin” It was hard to text with one hand, but it legible enough. She hit send and leaned back. Was this a good idea? Who knew at this point.

 

A few minutes passed and her phone buzzed- she looked down to see the reply from Ryoji.

 

‘Nah not busy- what you need?’

 

Hamuko bit her lip- hesitating and mulling over what to write him. How to word her situation… Nothing came to mind- she found herself simply hovering over the buttons. Her brow furrowed.

 

‘Nvrmind.’

 

She didn’t send it- it was things like this she wished she had more faith in herself.Self doubt made every option seem horrible- and as much as she wanted help she… Wasn’t the best at asking for it.

 

She flipped her phone closed, trying to think of another option to no avail. Nothing seemed good- nothing seemed right…

 

The boy grunted and moved, huddling into a ball and covering himself up in the blanket again, she could still hear his steady breathing.

 

Good- still asleep…

 

She could leave and sneak out- call off whatever Yukari wanted to do that day (even though the thought saddened her.

 

She got up as quietly as she could- the boy still slept. She took a step toward the door only to look back at him…

 

What if he started freaking out again?

 

In one quick movement, without really even thinking, she grabbed her pillow and even her little stuffed toy and placed it… Where she could only assume his head was under that blanket. She tiptoed out and as silently as she could closed and locked the door.

 

Hamuko sighed, finally being back in the hallway when-

 

“Hey Ham- I got your text- I know you didn’t reply but thought it would be good to meet you in person? I guess?” Ryoji scratched his head and chuckled nervously, only to look at a very disheveled and nervous looking Hamuko. “Uh-”

 

“Let’s drop it for a bit- I’m really heckin’ hungry and I need food.”that wasn’t entirely a lie- she hadn’t eaten anything yet and pang in her stomach was getting more unbearable by the minute.

 

When Hamuko reached the bottom floor Yukari practically vaulted off the couch to greet her. “Everything OK?” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but it wasn’t entirely the truth either. She was secretly hoping he’d forget about it after lunch…

 

Ryoji looked concerned, but nodded. “Sure- you haven’t eaten anything yet?”

 

“No, I just got up like a few minutes ago.” She started down the stairs as she responded, Ryoji following suit.

 

“Ah, sleeping in. One of the many miracles Sunday bestows on us…” Ryoji added, sighing dreamily for more effect. Hamuko rolled her eyes but said nothing.

 

When they reached the bottom Yukari practically sprung from the couch to greet them. “Hamuko! You’re OK? You took a while- I was just-”

 

“I’m fine-hungry- but fine.” she walked straight to the kitchen, both Ryoji and Yukari now following behind her.

 

The two sat at the table as Hamuko prepared something for herself, both looked at her worryingly- something seemed off but they couldn’t quite place their fingers on it. Yukari turned to the black haired boy beside her. “Hey- is uh- do you know if anything’s up with her?” She whispered to Ryoji.

 

“She asked for help this morning and then just dropped it… Something’s gotta be up.” the two nodded in agreement. They half expected Hamuko to turn around and say something about their whispering but… She simply ate a sandwich she’d made- lost in her own thoughts still wondering what to do- forgetting two of her friends with basically watching her eat-

 

“Alright what’s wrong- seriously?” Ryoji spoke directly to the auburn headed girl, who still took way too long to register that he was indeed talking to her.

 

She swallowed the food she had maybe only chewed once- it hurt but she couldn’t tell if it was the food itself or the stress of the situation. She looked down at the floor, thinking intently about whether she should tell them- whether or not they’d even believe her if she told them.

 

And to the two of them the looks of concern grew.

 

“Seriously Ham, if you need to talk we’re here-” Yukari spoke up.

 

“I-” Hamuko started but couldn’t find the rest of the sentence she had barely 

thought up in her head. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you- even I’m still wrapping my head around it. Or even what to hecking do with it.” She took another bite of her sandwich.

 

“It?” The two said in unison.

 

Hamuko felt like screaming- she wanted to tell them- but at the same time she wanted to just pretend none of this had happened. That she didn’t have a mysterious shadow…. Boy thing in her room. But the fact is she did- this was real and she hated it. “I- need more time to think about things…” She rushed back up stairs, ignoring a concerned call from Yukari. She rushed into her room and locked the door.

 

Lo and behold the boy was still asleep, and real, and in her room.

 

She sighed in defeat- and sat at her desk, immediately she got lost in her own thoughts. What she should do, the others’ reactions, the clothes situation… She didn’t notice herself fall asleep at all.

  
  


…

 

It was quiet- he felt uneasy. He squirmed in the blanket, feeling around for the girl that was there before and- 

 

Nothing.

 

He popped his head out, and looked around so fast he felt dizzy. Ever since he’d left the tower and became whatever he was now he felt extremely weak-like a light breeze would knock him down.

 

He really hated it.

 

When he found the girl sleeping on her desk he noticeably relaxed- she was the reason he’d even left the place- looking at her made everything feel a little more bearable…

 

He tried to recall what he heard the voice on the other side of the door say. The one who sounded nervous on the other side while she tried to shoo her off. “Ham…” He repeated to himself. What an odd name.

 

He looked at her again, what he noticed this time is something swirling around her, he looked shocked- it was like it was there and not at the same time. He still sat there, even though he was curious he didn’t wish to wake her… Or really even move- so he looked at it from afar. 

 

Focusing.

 

Focusing…

 

There was this sort of buzzing sound in his head before he started hearing her echoing in his mind.

 

“ **I’m useless-** ”

 

“ **I’m so useless I can’t save anyone-** “

 

She was asleep- how was he hearing this?

 

Why did he feel excited about such self deprecating feelings? “Mn…” He hummed in thought, looking around the room some more, his eyes falling on the moon outside the open window.

 

Not yellow- the sky wasn’t green either. The comforting sounds of mother were no longer in his head and looking at the moon he suddenly felt his chest ache.

 

He got up- and wobbled over, the blanket left on the floor as it was too heavy for him to carry. He debated whether this was a good idea as he stood in front of her. 

 

Minato watched as she breathed in and out, it was calming… Maybe he shouldn’t-


End file.
